


once upon a time

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land blessed by the golden sun, there lived a boy of shadows. Though his features were fair and his potential unparalleled, his demeanor was dark and sullen,  embittered by the winter chill from whence he was born.The people called him'the King of the Court.'What kind of a King was he, when all he had was a tarnished crown and empty halls?No. Kageyama Tobio was no King.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> this is really, really unedited, and was supposed to be in responsd to a prompt that goes, "I'll meet you halfway," but I don't think you can see that here lmao

Once upon a time, in a land blessed by the golden sun, there lived a boy of shadows. Though his features were fair and his potential unparalleled, his demeanor was dark and sullen, embittered by the winter chill from whence he was born. 

He yearned for the skies, but he had no wings. _(And so he offered his heart and hopes to those who could reach the summit.)_

He yearned to be strong, but he was not invulnerable. _(He offered his hands, calloused and scraped, and waited for someone to guide him home.)_

He yearned for warmth, but he only knew the cold. _(Black suits, dry eyes, hollow smiles, empty condolences. Monochrome skies, aged photographs, wilting flowers, a worn out volleyball. Memories under lock and key, promises whispered and kept close to a battered heart.)_

The people called him _'the King of the Court.'_

Egotistical. Tyrannical. 

~~Lonely.~~

What kind of a King was he, when all he had was a tarnished crown and empty halls?

No. Kageyama Tobio was no King.

He was merely an actor playing pretend. He was a hurricane, uncontrolled and unrelenting, lashing out and leaving destruction in his wake.

_(If I hurt them first, no one can hurt me.)_

Then came a boy of sunshine, blindingly bright in his enthusiasm. He burned away the darkness and revealed his vulnerabilities. 

He fought.

_"I may be small, but I can jump!"_

He cried.

_"I'll defeat you."_

He promised.

_"As long as I'm here, you're invincible."_

Hinata Shouyou drew everyone in. Friend, foe, rival, stranger, mentor... He was brilliant and he didn't know it. He flew without wings. He broke boundaries and tore down walls.

He was warmth and kindness and memories bittersweet and strange. 

_"See you later!"_

He was leaving, and he carried Tobio's heart with him. 

"Yeah. See you later." 

No matter when, where or how, Tobio would see him. He would meet him halfway.

Once upon a time, in a land blessed by the golden sun, there lived a boy of shadows. Though his features were fair and his potential unparalleled, his demeanor was dark and sullen, embittered by the winter chill from whence he was born. 

He yearned for the skies, but he had no wings. (And so he offered his heart and soul to a boy who longed for the summit.)

He yearned to be strong, but he was not invulnerable. (He held on to a promise forged with sweat and tears, and waited for the half that made him whole.)

He yearned for warmth, but he knew that he would return.

The people called him _'the King of the Court.'_

But Kageyama Tobio was no King. 

He was a boy with calloused hands and a sharp tongue. He was a boy who cared too much for too few people.

No. Tobio was no King.

He was only a man who waited for the person who ruled over his battered heart.


End file.
